


Riding Double

by TheSeventhL



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeventhL/pseuds/TheSeventhL
Summary: There was Hawkeye, riding on a beautiful white horse, beckoning to Trapper with one hand.
Relationships: "Trapper" John McIntyre/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Riding Double

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the scene at the end of the season 3 episode "Life With Father".

It was like a dream, the scene soft and hazy as if God had smeared Vaseline on the camera lens of his vision: there was Hawkeye, riding on a beautiful white horse, beckoning to him with one hand.

He didn't even need to beckon. Trapper was ready to take a jump on that horse's back the second he saw Hawkeye ride into camp.

In that moment, he memorized the feel of the horse between his legs as it moved, the texture of Pierce's Hawaiian shirt under his hand. He held onto Hawkeye as if he let go, even for a second, the entire scene would disappear.

Years later, this scene would be filed away with similarly softly shot memories, moving photographs of washing up elbow-to-elbow after twelve hours of meatball surgery and late night drinks from the still and drunken kisses stolen in the supply room. And, on top of these scenes, would be a notable absence of a Dear John letter, of even one last phone call before he went home for good.

Trapper wakes up in a bed in New Hampshire at around 2 in the morning, lying next to his sleeping wife. He's dreamed of the camp again, even though his therapist told him these things would eventually fade away. No more softened memories of riding through the Korean countryside clinging to Hawkeye's back.

Trapper looks out the open curtains into the dark sky to look at the stars. The night is quiet. No shelling, no chopper blades whirling, no screaming. He's awake in the still shadows, having left Hawkeye back in the nightmare.


End file.
